percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 5
Leo 'A's I walked down the hill, I couldn't help looking back. Two reasons: Rachel's cave was amazing! And that girl who was sitting next to Rachel. I think her name was Ebony, that's what Rachel had called her anyway. She was absolutely stunning. I couldn't wait to see her again. "So," I said as we walked down the hill, "when did that girl Ebony show up?" "Nico brought her today." "Nico? I didn't think he was the type to go do a pick up." "I talked him into it. He seemed really bored here at camp, so I thought maybe an adventure would perk him up." I know I would be if I had a girl like that to save! "So, what to we need to do next on the Argo II?" Annabeth and I talked about the building plans all the way to the construction site, which was an open area near the Camp Forge. I looked and saw how well the Argo was going, and I felt pride in myself for the moment. It was so close to being done and looked just like the picture I had drawn so many years ago. When we came up, everyone stopped working and waited for us to speak. Annabeth nudged me, "Oh! Hi, everyone. I would like to thank all of you for helping us do this and well, keep up the work!" They all went back to work. "I'm going to check on my cabin," Annabeth said. "Can you handle everything here?" "Yeah, I think so anyway." Annabeth then went off. I slowly took a walk around the boat, yelled some orders- which was fun- and made sure everything was in the right place. It felt cool to be in charge of something as big as this! When I made my way to the front, I heard some yelling. I saw that Piper and Drew were standing face to face, and looked like they were about to square off. I knew Drew wasn't Piper's favorite person, so this was going to be interesting. "I'm the leader, Drew. That gives you no right to take some of our cabin away from here when I told them to help out!" Some of the campers were watching and seemed very into it. Most of them had even stopped working. Even my cabin members were out of the forge to watch. "Calm down. I just needed some help with my wardrobe." "Your 'wardrobe' can wait till after this boat is completed." "You know what, Piper. I just think your trying to make everyone work their tails off out here," she turned to her now growing audience. "This is suppose to be a camp, not a military school." "Stop charm-speaking you-" I ran up to Piper and covered her mouth. "Okay, we all know this had been fun, but it's time to go back to work. So, if you guys would." Some of them sighed and turned back to their jobs. Drew slowly walked off, probably since her audience decided that she was now boring. I took my hand off of Piper's mouth. We were silent for a moment. "So about that, Leo," Piper said. "I didn't mean to cause any issues. Drew's just so..." "Hey, it's fine. I thought it was pretty fun to watch, but next time, I would try having an argument a little less public." She smiled, "Alright." "I'm going to go help out my cabin in the forge. See you later, Piper." "Bye, Leo." I then made my way into the forge, ready to give a pep talk. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page